Iambic Prose collection
by Nichira
Summary: A collection of either disjointed stories or continuing stories, all for the Iambic Prose ship (Danny x Ghostwriter). A main theme in this collection is the courting and leading up to dating between our favorit halfa and ghost.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. As the tittle say do will this be a collection of small (and sort of disjointed) stories with the shipping Danny Phantom and Ghostwriter. The reason why I write prompt in the start of each chapter is due to me writing these stories from a list (lists) that I found on tumblr that I liked and wanted to use. But I haven't used the show-list-get-a-request-and-then-write-from-list, instead I have simply been writing what I feel like to write and use the word prompt to distinguish their document from others. Another difference is that I may sometime use a prompt for a different fandom (have not done that so far) and took it to a habit of writing the fandom and ship, those I have decided to erase here as the tittle will let one know on their own which ship and fandom this is.

That was all I needed/wanted to say and I won't be putting in anymore text-from-author in this collection (at least I hope I won't). Bye.

* * *

 **Promp for Danny Phantom: Is the lipstick on my cheek really necessary?**

Danny had been having a nice calming day, spent at his boyfriends home, said boyfriend who is currently sitting before him with various makeup applications.

"Sit still."

"I am still, and I would be further still if you weren't about to put gunk on me."

Ghost Writer sigh in annoyance as he gently took a hold of the younger's chin. Holding his head in place as he continued his quest, propping the other up for a vastly approaching school event known as 'school dance'.

He may not be able to go as his partner's date, due to multiply and all obvious reasons, but he would be damned if he didn't make sure his mate goes there in proper getup. Being done with the base makeup he put down the powder sponge while holding Danny still. Glancing down to his set up he sees one last touch that is to be applied. Just something small to make sure people get it that this one is taken.

Picking up the lipstick he gently draws on his boyfriends left cheek, forming a kiss mark.

"Wha-?"

"Sit still."

"Why?" Frustrated Danny waves with his hand gesturing to his face. It is only when he sees the look in the older male's face that he groans. Suddenly it was no longer a mystery why the lipstick. "Is the lipstick on my cheek really necessary?"

"Yes, it is. I don't want any one at that dance getting the wrong idea when near you."

"Of course, because I have so many at my school that looks at me that way."

"They do just that often enough when we go out together." The writer grumbled. Seeing a protest incoming he adds. "And even without that, which happens in your ghost form, there is truly the matter of those that fail to get the hint."

At the low growl Danny lift a brow, "Is this about Sam?" After that they had been dating for some time he had decided to introduce the ghost author to his friends and sister. Something that had ended in Sam being angry at her friend and straight out hostile towards the 'new' boyfriend. Tucker had upped to look confused and sort of disturbed. Jazz had believed him to be confused.

She is still insisting of having 'helpful and insightful seasons' with Danny, most which he hides away from. There are no words really for his much all that hurt him and is still doing so.

Ghost Writer had taken it the best he thinks, even if he since then seems to have this odd idea that Sam wants Danny in a more-then-friends relationship. Really where do people get weird ideas like this?

"Who else would I be talking about angel?"

"Huh?"

Amused Writer grinned. "About why I want to put out a statement on you."

"Oh…" the halfa wrinkle his brows a smidge. "Wait… isn't lipstick on the cheek a bit of then? I'm together with you, a male, not a female. Won't this be confusing for those that knows then?" Again Danny gestured towards his face. "And also make it completely pointless."

Writer's amused grin only got bigger. "No, since they do know about it they will know what the purpose of it is. Said purpose is will then full fill while you enjoy yourself at the dance."

Danny's pout only provoked a chuckle from his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: You look really cute in that sweater.**

For most of Amity park this day was like any other, somewhat dull until something unusual happened, making the unusual not so unusual as it once had been. Anyway so had nothing happened to the small town today. No sudden stampedes of either supernatural or natural nature. No unexplainable blackout or car chases. And most importantly no ghost attacks or appearances.

Actually so where there one thing that is odd currently and had been so for some time now, as of recently there had been a decline for the amount of daily ghost appearances. And while this was and is something the majority of the town is quietly celebrating there is currently one who is doing his outright best in hiding behind corners, in shadows, or even under picnic tables.

One Danny Fenton is standing pressed up against an alley wall as he listen intently to any of the sounds around him. Daring a peck he leans out from the alley and looks around on the semi empty street. Not seeing anything he breathe out a sigh of relief.

"You look really cute in that sweater."

The abrupt sound of a calm and nearly purring voice had Danny jumping in place before he turn swiftly to his right. Only to take a step back when he came to close face to face with one Ghost Writer. Forgetting the wall standing there as he walk into it.

He got no time to change his position thought as two arms place themselves on either side of his torso.

"Really cute." Writer mumbled half soothingly as to not frighten an already scared animal but also half purring as if he is planning to jump the poor halfa.

Danny tensed in an instance. A month, it have been over a whole month now with this ghost acting weirdly like this. Showing up all of a sudden, following him, keep trying to touch him, and sometimes even hugging him.

A hand lightly touching a lock of his hair had the younger shivering.

"What do you want?" A pointless question, he had learned by now, but one he still wanted a proper answer for. "Why do you keep doing this?" In frustration he waved his hand low by his hip so as not to accidently touch the other. Who is still playing with his hair.

"I have told you the answer before." He hummed, "I'm only doing what is proper as to courting you." And at that he pulled Danny into a warm emprise.

Flushing brightly at it Danny takes a few seconds before he shoves the ghost away from him. Moving one leg a distance behind the other, slightly bending his knees, while fisting his hands by his hips. The halfa tries to growl at the other.

"And I told you right back, 'I do not want to be courted'. Find someone else to stalk already."

"Cannot and will not."

"Why? Why can't you find someone else?"

Ghost Writer has that gentle and soft smile, the one he had been shoving to Danny since the start of this. "Because you are my mate, my Angel."

Knowing from earlier attempts to protest against those words was useless, Danny simply turned quickly into his ghost form, went invisible and flew off. Already knowing thought that the other ghost would still be following him.

Why is it always him? Sure this may be a first in a way but really, what have Danny done to have the world actively throwing him into weird things like this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: You look so comfy and cuddle-able.**

Yet another day, this one with the addition of a moody weather that is indecisive if it should rain or only be very cloudy. Not that that had anything on the boy that is sitting in his room after school as he tries to work on his homework.

Try being the main thing here. Danny sat tense by his desk and completely ignoring the ghost that, quite uninvited, were in his room. Just a few feet away from him and the halfa could practically feel the stare in his back.

But as time slowly moved forward and with the other in the room being quiet Danny gradually calmed down. For once he may actually be able to finish if not all his homework then some of it.

"You look so comfy and cuddle-able."

It was by a pure miracle that Danny did not snap his pencil. Tensing up again he continues to try ignoring the other. Not even giving him a glance.

"I can imagine the softness of your clothes and the fluff of your hair as I hug you and cuddle-"

"Will you quit it? I am trying to study here." So Danny spoke to him, looking over to the ghost he found him exactly where he had been when Danny got home from school, laying on his bed. Having sometime during his stayed exchanged his book with Danny's pillow. Frowning the halfa continue. "What is it with you acting as if we are dating." It's not a question as much as an accusation.

The ghostly author hums some unfamiliar melody as he study the younger. That calm smile never leaving. "Only trying to learn more about you, angel. That and it is always a pleasure to get to spend time with you."

Ignoring the pure that was said in Danny waves his hand in the air in frustration. "Could you stop that? I don't want you stalking me, or calling me calling me things like 'angel'. I don't know the whole deal with mates but we are not dating."

"My actions are making you uncomfortable?"

"Yes." For some reason Danny felt a sliver of hope, if he couldn't get the ghost to admit to being off this affection thingy, then maybe he could convince him that HE did not like it. At all. "Yes by a lot."

Watching the ghost on his bed he saw him close his eyes in contemplation. "And this is because of my attempt at courting?"

This may actually be working. "Yes." Danny said calmly, his frown slowly changing into a smile of his own.

Writer's eyes open again and green met blue. "Then if my courting is for you to heavy at the moment it might be easier to start with something lighter. I would be happy to date you." And his smile is so bright as he says this. "Until the magnitude of courting don't feel as unnerving."

Or maybe this ghost is a lost cause. "What? NO. I do not want to date you. You know what, forget it, I have this assignment and two others left so I will go back to that."

And that Danny did. Turning back to his desk.

"…And stop pretending my pillow is me."

"It smells so nice." A movement in the corner of his eye told Danny that the other likely nuzzled his pillow. "But your right, it could never replace you. So would you like to trade for it? Nothing beats the original after all." The grin could be heard in his purring voice.

Danny groaned as his head hit the desk. What higher powers had he pissed off to have them throw him into weird things like this?


	4. Chapter 3 alternative version

**Prompt: You look so comfy and cuddle-able.**

Yet another day, this one with the addition of a moody weather that is indecisive if it should rain or only be very cloudy. Not that that had anything on the boy that is sitting in his room after school as he tries to work on his homework.

Try being the main thing here. Danny sat tense by his desk and completely ignoring the ghost that, quite uninvited, was laying on his bed. Just a few feet away from him and the halfa could practically feel the stare in his back.

But as time slowly moved forward and with the other in the room being quiet Danny gradually calmed down. For once he may actually be able to finish if not all his homework then some of it.

"You look so comfy and cuddle-able."

It was by a pure miracle that Danny did not snap his pencil. Tensing up again he continues to try ignoring the other. Not even giving him a glance.

"It really is so tempting to simply pick you up and curl up somewhere soft and then cuddle you. Maybe even have a book with and a blanket, so that when the main cuddle is done we can still cuddle but with the warmth of the blanket and a nice good book to read."

The younger banged his head against his desk, so much for finishing anything. Hearing the other move Danny did not look as he put up his hand in a stop motion.

"Don't."

There was silence for a moment before some shuffling came from the bed. "…I could help you, with the homework, then you wouldn't have to feel so stressed over it." The tone was once again that calm soothing one mixed up with unfiltered care.

"…"

"You could view me as a sort of tutor."

"I can take care of my own studies." Even as Danny said it there was an uncomfortable lump in his stomach. For a long time there have been near to no serious ghost threat. This had for the first time given the child a chance to do something else for a change. Problem was thought, that with so much missed out he were having trouble with pretty much all school subjects.

He bit his lip. He had stated to work the moment he got home, that was three hours ago, and while he had been optimistic a moment ago the truth is that he is less than a third done. And that is with the one work before him on his table.

"I don't need help."

It got so quiet after that. For a moment Danny started to wonder if maybe he had managed to get the other to leave him be for once. Then there is two arms around his middle lifting him up from his place.

Unprepared and startled the halfa flails his hands as he suddenly got drop on his bed. Shortly followed by additional weight making it shift before the arms came back around him, pulling him back to chest with Ghost Writer. The older male's legs on either side of the younger.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Sputtering he tried to wiggle his way lose to no avail. Remembering from other moments of a similar kind and the fact that he is tired Danny settles soon down. He weren't going to be hurt, if Writer's stalking had convinced him of anything that is it.

A sudden nuzzle to the back of his head had him flinch.

"I did not mean to wake neither your ire nor your frustration for it all. It's not your fault." The first comment Danny could understand but the second one confused him, what isn't his fault? He did not word his confusion. "I arrived here ten minutes after your school let out, yet you were already here, working on those assignments. But that was three hours ago. Three hours were you not even once have taken a break."

Writer became silent for a bit as he re-nuzzle Danny's head. "I simply wanted to give that break to you, let you rest before going back to it. It's not your fault how you have to struggle with this. You haven't been given a chance to do anything, aside from fighting and surviving for over a year. It is not your fault."

Danny got real quiet alongside Writer after that. This ghost really did care for him. Danny could hear it.

"Please let me help you."

There really is someone that cares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: You have something in your hair, umm… Do you want me to get it out?**

Another day in Amity Park and another day for Danny, still having the Ghost Writer on his tail. The halfa counted this up to be about the third month now, since Writer started with this whole 'courting my mate' thing. He is unsure whether he should be sad at himself or relieved by the mere fact that he had become used to it.

Not that he liked to have the other constantly behind him, or beside him, or plainly right in front of him. But at least he no longer stalked around town in a vain attempt to get away from him.

Which is why he is currently enjoying the warm sunny day out in the park, leaning against the rough bark of a tree. Listening to not only the wind but also the sound of Ghost Writer's pen scratching away as he wrote, sitting so close that their legs where almost touching.

Danny found himself finding it odd how soothing the sound of writing could be seeing how he usually hated it when in school.

"Danny?"

"Hmm." He closed his eyes as he leant his head back, giving off a soft thud.

"You have something in your hair, umm… Do you want me to get it out?"

Ah, there it was. It had been odd really how there had been no move to touch him for the last half hour. Guess that time was up. Danny scrunched up his eyebrows into a frown. _Wait a minute… he usually don't ask first if he can touch me or not. Does that mean I really do have something in my hair?_

The urge to move a hand up to feel after is hard to resist, it could just be a ploy to touch him and if he didn't find something then it is obvious that the ghost will reach over to 'take away' the thing in his hair. On the other hand though, it really could be something in his hair.

 _Either way wouldn't it just be easiest to say that he can get it out for me?_ Again, Danny's unsure if he should be sad or relieved by these kind of familiarity to his 'stalker'.

"Danny?"

"Yeah," Danny opened his eyes and looked over to his companion, "if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not." Writer said as he reach over and after some short ruffling in Danny's hair retracted his hand. And to the halfa's surprise, had something in it.

"What?"

Looking closer at the thing that Writer currently had a gentle hold on, was a small green-brownish lizard. Blinking owlishly at it, it took the opportunity to reassert itself in Writer's hand so it could look up at them.

"How did I not notice it? And when, for the matter did it get into my hair?" Danny ask as he padded at his head with one hand. Still looking intently at the little thing.

"I honestly have no idea. And for how long it has been there? I guess it could have gotten in there some time when you were laying down in the grass earlier, by the pond."

Huh… Danny had nearly forgotten doing that, but when voiced he do remember it. The lizard nudges Writers thump. "It's kind of cute."

"Should we keep it as a pet?"

"Nah… I'm not allowed pets."

Writer frowns. "Certainly you should be allowed a small one."

Danny shook his head. "Mom and dad don't think I'm responsible enough." He ignored the heavy feeling in his chest, it's not his parents fault that they don't know about his 'after school but also under it hobby', even if he recently had manage to raise his grades and meet the curfew. Both mostly thanks to the ghost beside him.

A touch to his hand took the halfa out of his thoughts as the cute little lizard got gently put in his hands. The feeling of its skin tickled as it walked around in his hands.

"Then what about we take care of it in my lair? That way you can partly have a pet. One I can help to look after when you're busy."

Making sure that he wouldn't drop the creature Danny looked up to Ghost Writer, mouth slightly open in wonder. "We could do that? I didn't know an animal from here could live in the ghost zone."

"While the infinity realms may be a bit colder than this one it wouldn't matter a lot for this kind of lizard. It looks to be a kind of pond lizard so it should be able to handle a little of a lower temperature. But even without that we would still give it a heat lamp. Other than that there is the food but that can be obtained from any of the pet stores around here."

Danny stares at him, and stares. Apparently he stares so long that he actually succeeds in getting the ghostly author to squirm.

"You really would allow me to have a pet with you."

Writer only looked surprised for a second before he broke out in a smile and gave a nod. "Of course. Who knows Vidya might like the company."

"Vidya?"

"My lair."

"Oh."

And that is how Danny and Ghost Writer started to have a shared pet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Phantom prompt: "You can call me whenever you want… Even if you don't have a reason to."**

A soft sound came from the window as the rain fell down on it, it is only a small drizzle and will there for not disturb either beings in the room. The unexpected thunder did on the other hand have one of them jumping.

"Darn it." The jump scare had caused Danny to draw a line right over his assignment, and of course it had to be at an upward angle so it went over other words. And of course he had to be currently using marker pen.

Not able to see any way to save this page without having to leave it in with that damn line, Danny sighs as he reaches out for a new paper so he can rewrite the ruined text and replace the page.

Seeing the movement Ghost Writer puts his hand over Danny's. "Here, let me." Taking the ruined paper from him, and not remarking the visual shiver, he look at the page. With a snap of his fingers there is a quill I his hand and with a few swaps with the feather part over the page the unwanted line was gone.

Getting back the paper the halfa stare at it with wide eyes before looking over to the other that is still looking at him, quill in hand.

"How?"

Writer waved with his hand, "A small thing really. Manipulating text is nowhere as complicated or draining as doing so to reality." A flip of his wrist and the quill is gone. Looking over to the open history book by Danny he asks, "Do you need any more help?"

Following his vision to the book, Danny shakes his head, "No, I'm just as well done. Pretty much just when the constitutional rights for voting and freedom of movement to racial minorities was enforced." A small smile creeps onto his face. "Thank you, for the help. Honestly without it I would have been lucky if I just got half of my science assignment done. So really thank you."

"Think nothing of it." A flash lit up the room before a new thunder got heard. This time he saw the flinch. He frowned slightly. "Everything alright?"

"Huh?" Danny had been staring at the window since the thunder but turned away from it at hearing him. "Ah, yeah, I'm- I'm fine." The glance to the window told otherwise.

While the boy finally tolerated him enough to not get snippy at his closeness and even started to accept assistance in school matter, they are yet to be on good enough terms for him to play role of support. Still with the boy's glances and rubbing of the neck.

Taking a discarded notebook for side notes, and a pen, Ghost Writer start to write down something.

Upon hearing the scratching of a pen over the rain spatter on the window Danny turn to see as the ghost finishes with whatever he's doing, offering the notebook as he discarded the pen between them on the bed.

Curious he takes it and looks down. "What's this?" A row of numbers stood alone on the empty page.

"My number." A small shrug. "It will make it easier to call me if you would need help again." He tapped on the math book. "I really don't mind helping and you are a sharp student who only need a little guidance really."

Wide eyes and slightly open mouth at the answer slowly turned into an awkward smile and an obvious bright blush. "T-thanks."

Nodding Ghost Writer stood up, "I will have to go now. Bye Danny."

"Bye Ghost Writer."

Having found it rude since months back to sink through the floor of someone else's home (unless a hunter is on the way and the owner asks you to do so), Writer moved to leave through the door. By it Writer stopped, looking over his shoulder he said one more thing to Danny.

"You can call me whenever you want… Even if you don't have a reason to." And with that the ghost is gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: "I like the way your hand fits in mine."**

The room was dark as not only were quite late in the day but outside one could see a storm through the window of the teen's room. Said teen who was currently hiding under the covers of his bed with a tight grip on its edge as to not allow it to slip off of him.

A lightning lit up the room for just a second, the loud thunder following with the darkness. Bringing a loud whine from Danny as he curled up yet tighter. He hated this, he hated thunder and any storm that would bring it along. ANY other weather would be to prefer.

At least he's indoor instead of out in this horrific weather. He snorts drily. Somehow he feel it should be ridiculous for him to fear this, that it shouldn't be reminding him of that _incident_.

A whine and a shiver later as the next thunder passes he tightens his body in its ball. Then a small desperate laugh.

How is it that no one have noticed? How had he manage to hide this? Hide the fact that for each time he is in a fight and his opponent use electricity on him, or when his parents device either on purpose or accident zaps him badly, when Vlad uses his ghost core element on him, that for all of those times he not only remember when he died, but also **feel it**. He sees the green and the sharp light behind it, can feel as the electricity enters him and starts to burn him dead. Feel how the chemicals that had followed with it start to replace and replicate the cells that by then was gone.

Danny guess it have to be pure luck. That no one notice his anxiety whenever Technus, Vlad or even Walker shows up, or when Vortex created his thunder clouds, nor how even normal bad weather now a day get him to tense up.

 _Or maybe no one cares enough to see._

BOOOOM

A soundless scream and the halfa can practically feel how his throat burns and vibrates with his now continuous whines and periodical sobs and hiccups. But he can't hear any sound from it, to lost in his thoughts for the next thunder to come.

But someone else did.

Ghostwriter had planned to come on a visit as soon as his latest manuscript was finished and had proceeded to do so. Only to find it to be in the middle of the night as he comes out of the Fenton Portal.

Feeling a little down that his beloved by now is likely to be asleep he decided that he at least could get to see the teen for a moment before returning home and giving himself the promise to show up here again first thing in the morning.

Floating up and phasing through the ceiling he soon came to Danny's room only to pause as he entered. _What is that sound?_ A low but high pitched sound echoed in the room and looking for the source his eyes soon landed on the figure on the bed. _Danny._

Worry, he moved over, and as he stood over the shivering mass he tenderly reached out a hand and touched what he believe to be the halfa's shoulder.

"Danny?"

There is a pause to the sounds before a tentative voice came out "Writer?", and the blanked moved down some so the child underneath could peck out at the ghost leaning over him.

This allowed the writer to see how pale his skin and glassy his eyes are, also the still wet cheeks. Worry increasing and alarms now going off in his head Ghostwriter tries to ask what's wrong but before he gets a chance a thunder booms away and a terrified squeak follows it. Danny is back under the blanket and is shacking even worse now.

Unsure what to do Ghostwriter sits down on the bed and pulls Danny up towards him, so that Danny is nearly sitting in his lap with his head leaning on his shoulder. The blanket remain tightly tugged around the child.

"Shh, Danny. It's okay. Shh."

Hearing that the raged breathing wasn't letting up Writer rearrange his hold ever so slightly so he can move one hand in under the blanket and find one of Danny's hands. He holds the hand tightly as he hugs the halfa close, waiting for the worse of the shivers to subside. Then he starts to speak softly and low, as to not startle the other.

"Danny, what's wrong? Why is the storm making you react like this?" because that is the only thing this could be about, with how the child flinched and whimpered when a flash lit up the room for a second. "I have never seen or heard about you having this kind of reaction before."

Pressing himself tightly against the ghost, his own hand closing over his, Danny started to stutter out his words, too frighten too realize what he is telling him. "It's not the storm" a new thunder and a flinch, "it's the thunder." Danny decided to hide his face against the others chest.

"But why?" Writer rubbed his back in calming circles, "It can't reach you in here and even if flying in it ghost have a natural neutrality to it, the effects are at best minimal. And I can't imagine it being all too different even for halfas."

Danny's shacking got worse and his voice is frail as he forces out the next words. "I died by electrocution. Every time I hear or **feel** electricity I end up remembering my death. All of it."

Ghostwriter sat absolutely still for a few moments as he absorbed this new information. And then he feels like an idiot. He had been aware of this halfa's condition being caused by being inside the portal downstairs while it opened up, but he had never thought about the implications behind it of how this child died.

"Then… how come no one have seen this," he indicated Danny's current uncurled stature, "There have been plenty of thunder storms since the accident and that is not counting the amount of ghosts that have used some form of energy attack on you. Why aren't anyone here for you now?" He didn't mean the climbing in his voice but it is upsetting to think that his mate had been caring for his death fear on his own all this time.

"Because I always tried to hide it."

"But why? Why hide it, even the more sadistic ghosts usually tries to avoid using someone's death-cause against them. It's what's proper."

"…" as silence met him he started to think that Danny wouldn't answer. But then he did. "I'm not supposed to be scared of anything, and if a fear is found then I'm expected to "work it out" and be rid of it."

For a moment there was silence, filled with disbelief and bafflement. "What have given you such an idea?"

"…all living that knows about me…"

"But that… Your friends told you this."

"And Jazz." Danny at this confession started to cry. The tears warm and fast as they covered his cheeks. Prompting the ghost to press a little more at Danny's hand while also cooing to him in a try to calm him. Ghostwriter is yet not sure what exactly have been said and done to his mate, but he had this nagging feeling that with more told about it he will have a reason to lose his temper.

Still it will help if he knew what exactly those brats have been telling Danny.

"Can you tell me what they have been telling you?" he is careful not to let any animosity be present in his voice. It work as Danny after a few more sniffs and giving his hand an answering squeeze.

"…It was mostly about small things, in the beginning. Like if I had hesitated between rather I should dodge or defend they would later help me figure what is the better option so I wouldn't hesitate again. Or if something happened at school and I worried over how everyone would think of me as a freak."

"You are not a freak Danny. Never where and never will be."

Danny gave a faint smile into the ghost's chest that faded as he went on. "…But then it all… shifted. I had to be better at fighting but no matter what I did or tried there was always something that I had done wrong. And even when I tried to be normal in school, or in town or even at home somehow I was never careful enough and have to act more believingly. And then my grades fell really, really bad and I have to be more responsible."

Danny's voice got small and frail, "… and no matter what I do it not enough, I don't work hard enough." The child didn't even seem to notice the thunder anymore as the Writer tried to consul him. "I'm even ungrateful for not spending time with them anymore."

"That's enough." Andrew hadn't meant to sound so hard, regretting hew he felt the other flinch, but he kept on as he removed the blanket from over the halfa's head. "Danny look at me as I tell you this." As blue met green neither looked away. "You are good enough, more so you are overly above with what anyone should ever be able to require of you. Practically alone for over a whole year you have not only manage to keep humans and their homes safe, but you also manage to do the same for the ghosts. And I am not only referring to the Pariah Dark incident, but also how ever since you learned that ghosts aren't soulless, you have been spending come and effort to make sure we don't come to harm either."

Danny stared, "How…?"

"How did I notice? Not that hard really, you hold back so much in the fights to match the opponent as much as possible, why else would a fight with the Lunch Lady take as time as one with Skulker? And then how whenever you notice a ghost hunter close to catching a ghost, or already have, you intercept them and bring the ghosts back to the zone. You Danny care for everyone you met and have done more to keep them all safe than what anyone else have. So as a fighter you are more than good enough, you are incredible."

"And for the whole thing about school and at home. It's a wonder that you can even function sometimes with the effort you give to this town and the zone. And the acting on top of it? That is a miracle. While you are lucky this town is filled to the prim with idiots, it isn't you acting that is the problem or at fault. You shouldn't even have to be in such a position where that is needed."

""Same goes for the studying. As things currently are there is no way you can give more energy to it than you already are and again it isn't the subject in question that have to be changed, but what is the cause for it."

"Which is what I will do."

Danny, looking a little bewildered and blown out of it all, simply continued to stare as he asked, "What?"

The odd expression in the ghost's face of a mix of determination and soothing changed into one complete resolution. "If you don't know how to fix the problem causing you pain and you friend fail to think about it, then I will take actions instead. I know that it's the other ghost's behavior regarding this realm that is the problem, and I also think I know of a way to stop that." Danny wasn't sure if the devilish smile was a good thing or something he need to worry about. Then that smile turned gentle again.

"You seem to be doing better now."

"Huh?" Looking around the boy noticed that not only had the storm calmed down but also how he had stopped panicking over it. And he finally noticed how tightly he had been gripping the Ghostwriter's hand.

Trying to let it go the ghost gave a comforting squeeze, quietly saying in his ear. "I like how your hand fits in mine." At that Danny decided that for just this once it could be fine to let the ghost be a bit clingy, and his lap is rather comfy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: It's nice how your voice was the first thing I heard today.**

Feeling the annoying sunlight on his face Danny slowly woke up to see what he guess to be around noon. Yawning as he sat up and stretched he found himself oddly refreshed, if a little groggy.

Getting up he got over to his dresser and started to change out of his PJ. Feeling happy he started to hum and then quietly singing. Nothing specific, mostly some random words and sentences thrown together.

"Can you see the blue sky?

As it changes again.

What color can you see?"

"Pens here and pencils there.

Written letters growing.

A picture being drawn."

As he got done changing he left for the bathroom down the corridor. Never once noticing the ghost still on his bed.

Later at school and right before the first lesson were to start Danny got a message on his cellphone. Curious at seeing an unfamiliar number he clicks the text up.

\- It's nice how your voice was the first thing I heard today. Your voice and your song are both quite lovely.

Good morning from Ghostwriter.

It took a moment for him to clearly understand what was written but as he does one thing becomes glaringly clear. Ghostwriter hadn't gone home from the night before after the storm. And he had still been in his bedroom as he woke up and started to sing… while he was changing his clothes.

No one in the classroom knew why Danny Fenton had suddenly banged his head against his desk, nor why his face was so red as he looked up when Lancer reprimanded him for it.


	9. Don't pull away

**Don't pull away.**

Next time he sees that Ghostwriter he is going to make him regret staying the night and even more for being in his room and not saying anything. Danny is fuming as he walks down the school hall, fresh out of detention. One that he didn't get by banging his head against his desk but for being late to a lesson after having been thrown into a locker together with Mikey. Thus making it impossible for him to simply phase out.

Sam and Tucker had already headed home by now, he thinks, not that he can check it for his phone died on him during third class. Typical really and also something that Jazz will be at him for regarding forgetting to charge the darn thing.

Honestly the only saving grace today is likely how there have so far been no ghosts attacks. Seeing no one around he heads out and for home. Or that is what he planned until three steps away from the school steps when a voice calls out at him.

"HEY FENTON!"

Hearing and seeing Dash storming his way with an agitated smile Danny don't really need to think to know what the jock wanted and planned on doing. _Had he waited for his detention to let out? He must have, there is no other reason for him to still be here._

Not feeling up for an after school beating he put his legs to use and runs.

"COME BACK."

 _Not happening._

After running for about four to five blocks with the jock still behind him and with his lungs burning as they demanding him to stop, Danny have a numb thought about how it is in moments like these that he wishes some of his ghostly stamina could transfer over to his human side.

Feeling how his legs is giving in to exhaustion Danny makes himself ready for submitting to his fate. Only to be surprised as a hand reaches out from the next alley he passes and grabs him, dragging him in and against a warm chest as arms move around him.

About to give a shout of alarm the person leans in against his ear and whispers. "Don't make a sound Danny. He can't see us."

Danny's eyes dilated, he would recognize that calm yet slightly rough voice. Ghostwriter is currently embracing him against the wall and he can feel the familiar sensation of invisibility flow over them both. Only a few seconds later Danny hears as Dash comes panting into the alley but not really able to see him as the Writer is in the way.

"Ha, I have you now Fenturd. This way is a dead end… hah?" The bully is heard as he moves down some way before turning which way, breathing becoming more agitated as nothing is found. A low growl followed by knuckles against brick wall all that is heard before he leaves.

Having been holding his breath Danny lets it out in a sigh of relief and the arms holding him relaxes. That is one beating temporary evaded. He moves as to leave only to have the arms tighten their hold again. About to ask about it he gets his answer before his first word.

"Wait, don't pull away… Not yet."

…Well the guy had technically saved him and he did have that thing he wanted to confront the ghost about. If maybe not as violently as he had first planned it to be.

Moving his own hands slowly in slight hesitation, Danny grips hold of the others trench coat as he leans his weight at Writer. He smells of ink and paper.


	10. You made cupcakes?

**You made cupcakes?**

It's raining once more and Danny is bored out of his mind. Due to yet another bad grade paper Danny is currently not only grounded but have gotten both his TV and computer games privileges temporary constricted.

Not that he minded overly much about this, random ghost attacks usually making it impossible for him to play or watch anything straight order. Though, there had been a considerably less frequency in ghost infestations.

Hopefully that is not a sign for something bad about to happen.

Having had nothing better to do and feeling a bit restless he tried to start at his homework. It didn't take long though before he found that he have next to no idea what it want him to do, in none of them, math, English, lit and history. No matter which he tried to start work on Danny simply couldn't get anywhere.

"Darn it." Gripping his hair he went over his options. Mom and dad are both out since they are out hunting ghosts right now. That and he really don't want them to know just how far behind Danny is in his schoolwork.

Jazz is no go too. Not because she is inaccessible, but because he had learned from all the other times he tried to ask for her help in studying how she tended to make him feel stupid. It wasn't on purpose she did it, she likely had no idea about it really, it is only that Danny so much criticism in everything else he does that he simply don't want to hear any more of it.

So no, not Jazz.

Then who? He is grounded so he can't call his friends over either.

Feeling a little hopeless and more restless then when he started Danny flops down on his bed. And as soon as he had done that a blue wisp of smoke comes from his mouth. Great a visitor. He felt no alarm though since there had been a decline in ghosts with the exception of one.

"Hello angel."

"Hi Ghostwriter." He didn't even bother to comment about the angel part when he already knew it to be a lost cause. Sitting up to look at his new guest something in the man's hands catches his interest. "…what's with the box?"

Writer smiles as he moves over and sit down next to the boy. Setting down the box on his lap while at it. "Something I made for you."

At the words Danny's first thought is book or books, but the box is too big and to light to be that. Now curious he grips the lid and lift it. It got followed by a sweet, sweet smell and he saw the source to be a couple of cupcakes, about eight or so. They were all generously decorated with colorful glaze and some marzipan formed as stares and one formed as the moon.

"You seemed tired last time so I thought you could use some sweet energy boost."

"You made these cupcakes for me?"

"Yes." Is the writer's simple answer as he smiles down at him. Then something catches the writer's sight and he looks to the desk. "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, that. That is my homework."

The ghost hums and apparently he caught on to the frustrated tone in Danny's voice at their mention for what he said next surprised Danny. "Would you like some help with them?"

Never once had he thought that the ghost might have been willing to help him with something like his homework he stares at him before slowly nodding. "Yes please. If you're not busy."

And so the homework gets done faster than normal for him meanwhile they both eat the sweets. For the first time in a long time Danny feels as he can actually understand what he is writing down on the papers.


	11. Don't need to leave

**Don't need to leave.**

Wednesday, the outright middle of the school week and for once Danny is finished with all his homework for that week. Or he will be as soon as the one he is currently working on is done.

And all of it is thanks to the ghost by his side, helping him with his history report. Honestly, after his first year as a hybrid got by and his grades fell into the nothingness, Danny thought that his grades never would be 'passable' grades again.

And that had been something he had accepted as a fact.

But ever since the ghostly librarian came around… and Danny stopped hiding from him, not only have the ghost offered to help him academically but have since about two months back been helping out in getting the other ghosts to stop causing trouble. Letting thing up for the child so he could actually have a personal life again, even if his friends had been unexpectedly cold to the Ghostwriter and his efforts. Give them time and he is sure they will come around though.

A little like he have. Glancing up at the Writer beside him as he explained the next chapter.

Soon they were done and as Danny put his schoolbooks away the ghost made to leave. Only to be stopped by the young halfa.

"You don't need to leave so soon." For a second after his own words Danny couldn't be certain who were most surprised by the two, the ghost who had a way to adorable dumbstruck look, or himself for saying that. Feeling how his cheeks heat up and ignoring it, he attempt some damage control.

"I-I mean you don't have to stay if you don't want to, but you're nice- IT is nice, to have you here. And- and…" Danny hid his flaming face in his hands only to have them removed seconds later by a smiling ghost author.

"I would like to spend more time with you too."


	12. I can wait

**I can wait**

Ghostwriter is looking around the school area for his mate, having heard the last bell ring out for the day he is quite certain that he should still be within this vicinity. Turning a corner he finally saw him at the other end of it.

Smiling he speed up a little and call out as he gets close.

"Hi Danny, I was wondering if-" and that is when he sees that beyond the next turn that the halfa stands by, is his two fully human friends. "Oh."

"Ah. Hi Writer." Danny smiles as he looks at the ghost. "Do you need me? I just need to finish this first, or is it something urgent?"

Ghostwriter started to wave his hand in dismissal, "No, it's fine. I can wait until you're done talking to them." The ghost smiled and got a thankful one in return before he turned and walked some way down the hall.

The ghost had barely gotten out of sight before Danny's friends turned to the halfa hissing, "Dude, what was that?" came from Tucker closely followed by Sam, "You can't just let a ghost stroll around, Danny. What if he hurts someone?"

This made the halfa frown somewhat at them, "Guys cool it. That's Ghostwriter, you already know that he won't do something like that."

"How can we be so sure? All the other ghosts who come here does it. We can't trust him and neither should you."

"Sam!" Frustrated and honestly a little hurt by her words, Danny ruffles his hair. "Look I know that a lot of the ones that come here are not all too friendly, but you also know that not all ghosts are like that. Think of Frostbite, he is our friend isn't he?"

"Well yeah but he doesn't really make a habit of visiting town."

Danny hummed first at Tucker's comment, "True, but that doesn't mean he isn't welcome to do so if he wanted to. Though really guys, I think Writer is a great person and a friend and I think you would come to think so to if you only talked to him. Anyway I can take care of building the diorama for lab science while Sam handle the resource gathering and Tucker the information placate, if that is fine with everyone?"

At the simultaneous nod from his friends Danny smiled before saying good bye with a wave as he walk down the hall he had seen the ghost go down through.

Sam is left scowling as Tucker nervously fidget with his PDA. "That ghost is definitely up to something."

"You think so too Sam?"

"Of course I do. It's so obvious with how he follow around Danny all the time, yet Danny is continues to be so blind to it. ARGH. What will it take for us to get him to listen to us?"

Tucker shrugs, "Don't know Sam. But see it like this ones the ghost does whatever he plan to do I doubt Danny won't be able to handle it."

"Yeah but he wouldn't have to handle it if he for once took care of it before it happens." Sam grips hold of Tucker's wrist as she starts to stomp down the other hallway. "And we are going to make him see that."


	13. Texting

**Texting**

Danny threw the cellphone onto his bed before pacing around with his hand repeatedly running through his hair, quietly muttering all the while.

"Should I or should I not. Maybe I should wait, or am I the one supposed to start it? ARGH! This is so stupid. It's not like I plan an actually phone call. Come on Fenton, just tap out the stupid message and press send. Nothing near as hard as my math homework."

Stopping and turning sharply towards the source of his grief, the halfa glares before he takes a deep breath and pick the mobile back up.

And about to texting the darn things vibrates at him, causing him to nearly chuck it into the closest wall. A hand on his chest as he forces himself to calm down he sees the received text and click it open.

\- I'm bad at texting first, so I always end up hoping you will.

From your ghostly author.

Danny couldn't figure out how but that small little text got him laughing. So hard in fact that he ended up on the floor, never knowing if it was due to the text being exactly what he thought of writing, or if it was because the Ghostwriter had just admitted to being bad at starting a text of any sort.


	14. Clothes

Prompt 12: "No, like… It's just, I can't believe you're actually wearing my clothes."

Silence, utter and absolute silence. The Ghostwriter had finished brewing his bot of coffee and had been about to take it along with him on a plate with two cups and some addition of sugar and cream. So he and his guest could wake up properly in the sitting room. But when he turned.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What is it?" Danny rubbed at his neck, getting more nervous by the second, his Writer hadn't looked at him this concentrated since he started responding to his advances. Or that time he destroyed his poem. "Are you okay? If you would like me to leave I could just, go."

At that the Ghostwriter snapped out of it. With a shake of his head he hastily replied, "No, no. It's fine… It's just, I can't believe you're actually wearing my clothes."

And the halfa really is wearing doing just that, having put on one pair of dark purple sweatpants and one (on him) overly big light blue dress shirt. His cheeks now glowing red as he started to fidget in place Danny looked away as he started to explain.

"You took my clothes yesterday to clean after that mud incident with Cujo, and you haven't given them back yet. That and it's too chilly in the ghost zone to wear nothing but my gym clothes as anything else but a PJ."

Neither said anymore as they both stood there blushing. One due to embarrassment and the other due to a thought process that is not all that appropriate to think first thing in the morning.


	15. Holding you

Prompt: "I really love holding you, darling."

He loves it at Vidya's, it is one of the most comfortable places he knows now. And maybe the singular most safe place to be at in his daily life no matter what form he's in. Well apart from at Clockwork's, but that is something completely different.

Looking to his right Danny sees Ghostwriter as he sits at a desk, writing away on a smaller part of his keyboard. Practically making it into a laptop really.

Not wanting to disturb him while he is in "the zone" the halfa looks at his own desk. The math work done and the assignment for science class finished he have no more work to be done. So having nothing else to do and feeling deserving of some entertainment he stands to look around on the books available.

Walking down the hall a little to the aisle remember to have the sci-fi/fantasy oriented books. His choices are plenty.

Have read that, tried that but couldn't stand the prose, haven't seen this one but the summary on the back sounds to dry, that one was good but have already re-read it three times by now. After some minutes off endless looking Danny finally finds a title he recognize and wants to read.

Satisfied with his find he notice as he reach for it that its shelf is about one feet or so to high up for him to reach. This prove to be an annoyance, sure he could just turn ghost and fly up to it, or tire himself out by extending his powers for his human side for some moments. But he didn't feel like doing either with the book being so close.

Trying to see if he could maybe find something to make himself taller he saw a little way away a stepping ladder. He smirks, perfect.

Fetching the ladder he once more reached for the treasure, only to find himself short by a tiny inch. Apparently he had misjudged the exact height difference. But hell if he was going to give up at this point. So he moved to his tiptoes and stretched for all he is worth.

"Come on, come on. Almost… YES! I got it. I-"and with the book in hand he lost his balance. "Ahhh."

He tense in preparation for the greeting to the floor and screws his eyes shut, cursing himself for the mistake. Only to feel his fall cut off by a comforting and solid warmth covering his back and hugging him over his torso.

Being semi aware of the book still safely in his hand he hears a chuckle slightly above him that get him back into gear as he looks over his should. Locking eyes with a smiling Ghostwriter.

"You know that I have nothing against floating in my home right? There is no specific flying rules aside try not to fly into the books that's being organized."

Blushing from embarrassment (and nothing else Danny tells himself) the young halfa gives a wavy smile as he thanks the ghost for the catch before pushing away to stand on his own. Only to find the ghost unwilling to release him.

More nervous he looks at the other again and is given a sharp toothed smile.

"Not that I mind you trying to get things without your flight. After all I really do love holding you, darling."

At this point Danny simply refused to acknowledge his blush all together.


	16. Inspiration

Prompt: "You're a big piece of inspiration for this, honestly."

* * *

"…Ok, I give up." Danny said this as he push his sketchpad to the middle of one of the tables in Vidya. Frustrated he leans back as he stares at the ceiling, sighing.

He can feel his friend Ghostwriter looking over at him and he may feel a tiny bit bad for interrupting his work for a moment with his whining. But he can't really muster the energy to care all that much in the moment. For he is stuck with the mother off art blocks, and he has only just started.

Growling a bit he glares at the offending sketchpad. Funny how ever since Writer saved him from having to stop ghosts 24/7 he has had this growing feeling of something itching under his skin. At first he didn't think about it, then he thought maybe he is sick, and then his mind jumped to it somehow being Vlad's fault. Frostbite after seeing the odd behavior and talking with him about it figured it out.

Apparently Danny is restless from no longer having to put his life in danger. Not knowing what he could do about it his ghostly friends suggested various things he could do. And after a lot of this and smaller tries off some few things the halfa decided for this, drawing. Something he has done before and that he knows he founds at least enjoyable. Sadly he promptly hit a snag.

He swears that he can feel his fingers itching to be doing something, anything, and he has a perfect outlet right before him but he has absolutely nothing to draw about. Sure he can draw and sketch a few things in his surrounding, and he have, he have done so until he now can do quite a good teacup. But as fine as that is he want to do something his own. If only his brain would cooperate.

A shift from the sofa seat next to him alerted him of Ghostwriter's relocation.

"Stuck?" He got a glare in answer. "Have you tried drawing something you can see around you? It have sometimes helped me getting past a draught by describing something in detail."

"You're a big piece of inspiration for this, honestly." Danny sassed, showing him a surprisingly detailed teacup, very much like the one on the table, if with a different floral pattern.

"For being new on this you are quite good."

"Not that new on this. I haven't done anything pro-worthy, but I used to do some sketches off a mix of things. I even had this mini comic… But that was before the change and then I didn't really have the time anymore."

Not needing to ask what the change was referring to Writer simply gave a nod and a smile. "Still even with the extended break it wouldn't take long for you to transcend in this if you keep up daily exercises and some drawing courses."

"That's nice and all Writer but I really want this itchy feeling to go away and drawing the same cup over and over isn't exactly helping. And yes I have tried to draw the other things too, that inkwell have stood model for its fair share now."

Writer hummed, if anyone knew the frustration of wanting to do something but not getting it to flow, it is him. And any other author or artist truly.

"Have you tried to do something else with it?" Getting e questioning look he elaborated, "With the cup any other object, maybe include them in a setting, like a picnic or festival. Or maybe include a more fantasy based element to them? Being creative is more than just pulling things from you head, it's to use what you can find around you too."

Looking at him and then glancing to the cup Danny began to smile, "you really are some inspiration." Getting the pad back up he turned to an empty page and started on something new.

Seeing the rough start of a character with a floral pattern on his skin and pages for clothes, Ghostwriter smiled as he called his laptop to him. He don't think that his closeness would be too much off a distraction, not while the younger is in a zone.


	17. Movie

Prompt: "This movie is really scary, but you're into it so I'm trying not to cover my face the whole time, but- WHAT IS THAT?"

Danny shivered in his spot on the sofa, pretending that he isn't pressing himself up against Ghostwriter. "This movie is really scary, but you're into it so I'm trying not cover my face the whole time, but- WHAT IS THAT?"

Vidya hummed at the halfa in a sort of comforting cooing, while Writer chuckled at his small guest. Who would ever have been able to guess that an historian aquatic documentary could freak out the young halfa so badly, "I would believe that to be a frilled shark."

"THAT IS A SHARK?"

"Yes." Feeling yet another shiver from the boy Writer moved his arm to hold the younger close as the movie continued. "You know you don't have to watch this. Even though I do enjoy your company."

Danny shook his head. "No, I do want to see this. Okay maybe not, not really." A close up on an angler fish had him flinching. "But I enjoy your company too and as I said before, you into it, so I want to be able to share the experience. And who knows, maybe I can use something from it for my sketchpad like you are for you novel. How is it going by the way?" Aside from the frill in his voice at the last sentence Danny thinks he is hiding his fear quite good. Ignoring how he is practically in Ghostwriter's lap at this point.

Writer smiles, "Well enough I would think with the ideas this documentary already have given me." Leaning over a bit he picks up the halfa and deposit him into his lap.

Giving a squawk Danny open his mouth to protest only to hear something ominous (for him) from the TV and presses himself more into Writer. His pride can wait, this movie is creepy and Writer's nuzzling is comforting, so he is not moving from his spot.


End file.
